Firefly Nights
by Snowy-Leopard
Summary: Pokemon training is never easy. It's harder when you have a rabid bulbasaur that attacks anything that moves and a crazy girl tagging along that insists she's your girlfriend when ever any cute girl shows up. He may just go crazy. On hiatus.
1. Chapter 1

**Yes I know there's a lot of beginning trainer stories out there, but it's my favourite pokemon story type, so sue me. In fact don't, I don't have that much money =( **

**Anyway...**

**Disclaimer: I do not and will never own pokemon. If I did what do you think I would be doing here?**

**Edited: 13/12/09- Thanks to Silawen's helpful comments I have made a few grammatical changes to my work. Oh and sorry about the centred text before- hope this is easier to read!**

**-**

Peter stood nervously, near the back of the ever growing crowd. Why was he even here? He didn't even think he'd make it that long as a trainer. His own father had turned back after only a week, what was to say he wouldn't do the same?

He pulled the strap of his rucksack closer to his chest. Some boys in front jostled to get a better look at the closed door. One stumbled and almost fell into him. He pulled back, wishing he was somewhere else.

"Sorry, man." The sandy haired boy grinned.

He nodded, turning his attention elsewhere.

The glass door opened and a lively looking old man stepped out, dressed in a white lab coat and a pair of corduroy trousers. He held a clipboard in his hands and began to read out names. Three names.

Three children rushed to the door, each one desperate to get in first, to get the first pick. Peter sighed, this would take a while. He really couldn't be bothered to wait that long.

_Maybe I should go and come back later. _But no, he stayed. Something pulled at him, compelling him to stay. Perhaps it was what compelled every other child there to turn up. The thrill of having a pokemon by their side; the thrill of a journey. His thrill was a very small thrill; mostly he just wanted to get out of the small, lifeless town.

"Joseph Knipe, Peter Lancaster and Rebecca O'Neil," the professor called out.

It was his turn. He trudged to the front, weaving around those who didn't bother to move out of his way. He met the girl, Rebecca, by the door and let her enter first. The other boy had already rushed inside.

"Thanks." The girl smiled, tucking a lock of ginger hair behind her ears. Rebecca was a short, slightly plump girl of around thirteen, similar to Peter. Her ginger hair was long, past her shoulders, while her eyes were brown and stood out against her pale skin.

Again he nodded and again he wasn't particularly interested in the response.

Walking inside was a breath of relief, away from the cold October wind and away from the rowdy crowd atmosphere. The lab was very festive this time of year, small pumpkins sat atop the computer monitors and zubat dolls poked out from every dark corner, goofy grins sown on to their faces.

"This way, children," the old man called. He motioned them into a smaller, side room.

At once it was clear pokemon lived there. There was a slight odour in the air and small strands of hay littered the floor. That and the three bright eyed pokemon that turned their attention to the door as soon as the professor walked in.

"Here we have a charmander, bulbasaur and a squirtle. Rebecca would you like to choose first?" Oak asked politely.

"Sure, professor," the girl nodded, walking up to the young pokemon. She looked at each in turn and then patted each to see their reactions.

The charmander squeaked, coiling away from the touch, while the bulbasaur shook its head in a similar fashion to a poochyena. The squirtle on the other hand, leaned in, a shy smile brushing its features.

Peter looked at each pokemon's reactions closely, he didn't really care, but then again who would want a pokemon that was too nervous to battle?

"I'll take him!" Rebecca smiled, pointing to the shelled creature.

"Her," the professor corrected. "And that is an excellent choice. Be sure to treat her with respect. She is after all a living creature."

"Yes, yes I know all of that, professor," the girl replied cheekily.

Oak frowned. "Yes, well here is your pokedex and a few pokeballs to start you off. Contact me at a pokecentre if you need anything."

"Yes sir!" Rebecca saluted. She and her squirtle chuckled as they walked out.

"_I swear these kids get nuttier each year,_" Oak mumbled. "Well Peter you're next."

The boy nodded, walking up to the remaining pokemon. What did he really prefer- fire or grass? Fire could beat grass, but grass could beat water which meant he could beat that annoying girl easily if he came across her again.

"I'll take the bulbasaur sir."

At the sound of his name, the young bulbasaur glanced up, a wild look in his eye.

"Are you sure?"

"Yup."

"Alright then. Be careful and take good care of your pokemon," Oak said sternly, handing him a pokedex and pokeballs.

"Thank you," Peter said.

He used the first one to return the bulbasaur to itsball. The small pokemon would probably get lost in the crowd if he left it out.

He nodded at the professor and Joseph, before walking out. Peter exited the building swiftly and edged he way round the crowd, ignoring calls several calls of 'what pokemon did you get?' and 'can I see it?'

The boy fingered the shiny ball, before clipping it to his belt. He would look at his new pokemon later. He then made his way back to his own house, he wanted to say goodbye before setting off.

-

"I'm home!" Peter called. He stepped into the tiny semi-detached house and looked around. His mother was no where to be found. His brothers though, they were already running to the door.

"What did you get?"

"Can I see it?"

"Course he ain't gonna let you see it, he's only going to show me," Ben, the older of the two, said smugly. He was nine years old and soon would be following Peter out the door to start his own adventure.

Timothy, the youngest, scowled. "Peter you will show me right?"

Peter sighed and crouched down. "Be gentle with it," He said, handing the pokeball over.

"Yeah!" Timothy grinned and blew a raspberry at Ben. He ran into the living room, quickly followed by the now annoyed Ben.

"Oi, give it to me!"

"Nu-uh! Peter gave it to me!"

"Boys, stop fighting!" Jane Lancaster called. She was a spritely woman in her mid-forties; her haired tied up in a tight bun and a pair of glasses perched on her nose.

"Hey mum," Peter said.

"Son," Jane smiled softly, before wrapping her eldest son in a tight embrace. "I'm going to miss you."

"I'll miss you to mum, but..."

"You're still going," she finished for him. "I know. I know."

Jane turned to her younger sons in the living room. "Boys give Peter back his pokemon now. He's going to need it."

"Aww mum." Ben wined.

"No buts."

"Fine, Tim hand it over."

"Aww."

Timothy did as he was told though and handed the orb back to his brother. "Bye, bye little pokemon."

"You better get going son, to make to Viridian before night fall."

"Yeah," Peter whispered. He clipped the ball back to his belt and lifted his bag back on to his shoulders.

"W-we won't miss you, will we Ben?" Timothy said, his little eyes growing watery.

"No way. We're not going to miss you a-at all."

"Then I'm not going to miss you either." Peter smiled.

"Well, we'll all not miss each other together." Jane grinned. "Say goodbye boys."

"Bye Peter!" The two chorused.

Peter smiled and stepped out of the house. Jane followed him and shut the door behind her.

"See you, mum," he said softly.

"See you." Mrs. Lancaster smiled, as Peter began to walk away.

She was soon out of sight and he was alone once more.

-

He stood at the edge of Pallet town, facing route 1. The wind blew roughly at his hair. Peter shivered. The sun was at its peak, but he felt no warmth from its rays. He wrapped his jumped tighter round his body and wished he'd packed a thicker jacket.

He promised himself he wouldn't cry. But now, with his family and his hometown behind him, he wasn't sure if he could keep it. He fingered the ball at his belt. He couldn't keep it, but he wouldn't turn back either.

He wouldn't turn back until he'd done his family proud.

**-**

**We put up our Christmas tree today! It looks kinda small, but it's pretty. I'm feeling really Christmassy right now. And it's the first fanfic I've done in a long time. So how was it? Like it or hate it? Review to help me improve! **

**Oh and I'm accepting OC's, if anyone wants to submit some. If some are good enough, I may use them as main characters. **

**The OC Form is now found on my profile. **

**- Snowy-Leopard**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ops I haven't updated in ages. Sorry! I promise to have the third chapter up a lot faster than this one. **

**Disclaimer: I do not and will never own pokemon.**

-

Bulbasaurs, Peter had decided, were devils wrapped in small, reptilian bodies. He had released the thing from its ball, when the sun had started its decent in sky and it was clear he would not reach Viridian by night fall. He would not admit it, but the boy had become rather lonely.

The first thing the beast had done was try to chew his right foot off. In a moment of utter panic he had slammed it into the nearest tree where it had tried and failed to fit its jaw round the oak's massive trunk.

"Bulbasaur give it rest will you?" Peter sighed. He was sat on a rather uncomfortable stump, his bag by his side, watching his pokemon slobber over the tree it was fascinated with.

"Sauuuur..." the grass type said in a way that sounded surprisingly like a no. The pokemon waddled (yes, waddled) backwards from the tree and Peter knew it an instant what it was going to do.

"Bulbasaur no!"

_Thunk! _

The bulbasaur sat; dazed in front of the tree it had just head butted, a wide grin plastered to its face.

_That's it. _Peter thought. _At the next town I reach, I am trading this monster away. _

That was when he noticed a small but very, very angry bird hovering above his head.

"Gah, not another pokemon!"

"Prridgeey!" The bird pokemon narrowed its eyes.

"Fine. Bulbasaur let's see if you're not so useless after all. Use vine whip!"

"Saur!" The plant pokemon replied eagerly.

Two thick vines shot of out its bulb towards the air borne pidgey. The pidgey ducked under one and over the other before diving straight at Peter's pokemon.

"I hate battling."

"Bul-ba!" The bulbasaur cried as the pidgey struck its head. The small pokemon tumbled back, a large gash below it left ear.

"The thing doesn't even _move_ without my permission to do so. Why did I end up with such a stupid creature?" Peter muttered.

"Right let's try once more. Tackle the thing, win and then we can celebrate over dinner."

The grass type shook its head vigorously and charged towards the wild pokemon, all the previous enjoyment had been wiped from its expression. It was now solely for revenge.

It launched itself straight into the air, colliding with the surprised pidgey. The two tumbled to the ground, bulbasaur clearly triumphant.

The seed pokemon walked away smugly and trotted back over to its trainer.

"Saur!"

"Pfft, that pidgey was so weak I wouldn't even count that as victory!" Peter snorted.

Both of them failed to notice the flying type rise slowly from the ground, until it was too late. The pidgey soared above Peter's bulbasaur, but its target was not the pokemon, it was the boy.

"Pi- gey!" The bird dived.

Peter, finally noticing the pigeon, gulped and began to walk backwards. "Nice pidgey, nice pidgey. I'm not the one you want to fight; you want to fight my bulbasaur. He'll give you a nice challenging fight. Not like me, I'm too weak to fight."

The boy stumbled and fell, lifting up the only thing in reach to protect himself.

'_Pidgey; the tiny bird pokemon. It is usually docile, however if disturbed, it can ferociously strike back.'_

"Now you tell me!"Peter cried at his pokedex.

The pidgey advanced, a murderous glint in its eye. Its claws seemed to extend in length and its beak glinted in the dying sunlight.

Peter closed his eyes, preparing for the worst.

"Saur!"

From out of nowhere, a volley of razor sharp leaves flew at the fuming bird pokemon. It squealed in pain and flew rather painfully away, leaving a grinning bulbasaur behind.

Slowly, Peter opened his eyes as his heroic bulbasaur came and licked him across the face. "T-that was you?" he asked, relieved.

"Bulba." His pokemon nodded, tongue sticking out of his jaw.

Peter groaned and scrambled to his feet. "Nice job, couldn't you have done that sooner? And... Ug! You've got bulbasaur slobber all over my face," he said, wiping his face with his sleeve.

"Sauuur!" The bulbasaur moaned.

"What? What now?"

His bulbasaur's stomach grumbled loudly, the creature itself was staring at the forgotten backpack, stood at the base of the tree stump.

"Wha-" Peter followed the bulbasaur's line of sight. "Oh, no. You are _not_ having the food out of _my_ backpack."

The boy scrambled towards the bag, his bulbasaur already sprinting towards it. Peter dived for the rucksack, but was met with empty hands. He glanced at his pokemon who was chewing on his _own_ packed lunch, leaving the pokemon food untouched.

"Y-you!" His eye twitched.

"Saur?" His bulbasaur cocked its head, unsure of what he had done wrong.

"Argh!"

-

Peter awoke with a yawn and blinked a few times before realising he was still on route 1. He groaned and wriggled out of the sleeping bag he had slept in, that was until he noticed the small green creature sleeping beside him, little droplets of drool hanging from the corner of its mouth.

"Bulba," his bulbasaur greeted sleepily.

"I thought I put you back into your pokeball," Peter grumbled, quickly realising his bulbasaur knew how to open its own pokeball. He glanced down at the red and white sphere, muttering about how pokeballs were meant to be pokemon proof.

A good half an hour later, the boy was fully awake and dressed, his bulbasaur on the other hand had gone back to sleep, nestling in the red and yellow sleeping bag, preventing Peter from packing it away.

"Urg, you nuisance." Peter glared at his pokemon, for not only was it preventing him from leaving, it had also eaten any and all the human food that he had packed two nights earlier and the boy was not by any lengths prepared to eat pokemon food, especially since it looked like compressed sawdust.

It was when his stomach began to rumble loudly and quite violently, that Peter finally cracked. He pulled his bulbasaur out from under the folds of the sleeping bag and began to roughly shove the material back into it bag.

"Right," he said, flustered and out of breath after discovering the packing away a sleeping bag is harder than it looks. "We are leaving and we are leaving _now_."

His bulbasaur simply yawned and trotted down the path towards Viridian city. Peter followed, his hands clenched tightly into fists.

-

"At last Viridian city!" Peter cried.

His clothes had several rips and tears from where he had gone through a thorn bush, chasing after his bulbasaur who in turn was chasing an unfortunate rattata. He had a bruise forming over his eye from when his bulbasaur had thought it a good idea to look up a fellow trainer's dress and a few twigs and leaves in his hair from when bulbasaur had got stuck in a tree trying to imitate a caterpie.

All in all, Peter decided it was not worth it. Nothing could be worth looking after his devil pokemon, absolutely nothing. He stormed into through the automatic doors of the pokemon centre (which was quite handily near the entrance of the city) and up to the counter, surprising the nurse on hand.

"Where exactly is the trading machine in this centre?" he asked, anger practically pouring off him.

"Um, I'm... I'm afraid sir that our trading machine has broken down and is waiting for repairs which should come next week, if you're willing to wait that long," the nurse squeaked.

Peter glared. It was just his luck; he was stuck with that dam bulbasaur, the thorn in his side, the bane of his existence... He paused. Bane, that was a perfect name for the pest.

"Well then," he said slowly, "I would like a room for tonight."

"Are you sure you'll be in town that long sir, it only is midday after all?"

"Yes I'm sure, otherwise I wouldn't ask for one would I?" he snapped.

"Right sir. Sorry, sir. Here's your room key, it's the first on the second floor." The poor nurse looked like she was about to wet herself.

Peter snatched the key off her and tramped over to the stairs.

"You know, you really shouldn't treat other people like that, especially when they're the ones that look after your pokemon."

He turned to face the girl talking. She was tall and skinny with shoulder length straight black hair, narrowed green eyes and tanned skin. Her hand was placed on her denim shorts, the other crossed over her red t-shirt.

The charmander by her side growled as if joining in with his trainer.

"And especially when you look like that," she continued, not trying very hard to conceal her laughs.

Peter scowled, pulling a leaf from his hair. "Why do you even care?"

"Because you were being rude," she answered snippily.

"Well you are annoying me."

"Are you asking for a pokemon battle?" the girl asked, her charmander's eyes lighting up.

"What? I never said anything about a pokemon bat-"

The girl interrupted. "I'll take that as a no then?"

"What? No, I'll take you on any day any time!" Peter said, flustered.

"Outside, right now!" The girl said, leaning in.

"You're on!"

-

**Again sorry for the long wait!**

**The OC in this chapter is '****Corsetta "Cory" Decima' and she belongs to ****Eternity's Musician****.**

**Thanks to everyone who submitted OCs last chapter. I promise all of them will appear at least once. But yeah, I got a heck of a lot of haunter and cubone and surprisingly kangaskhan as well. Are they all popular pokemon or something? **

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed last chapter, please to the same this chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here without further ado is chapter three!**

**Disclaimer: I do not and will not ever own pokemon.**

-

Peter narrowed his eyes. He was stood round the back of the pokemon centre, his pokemon in front of him and his opponent at the other end of the alleyway.

Bane, his newly named bulbasaur was up against Cory and her charmander. He figured that close range attacks were more likely to result in Bane becoming burnt, so he was sticking to long range attacks, unfortunately that left him with only one attack.

"Bane start off with a razor leaf!"

"Flare counter with ember!" Cory ordered.

The fire lizard blew a flurry of flames towards Bane's advancing leaves, burning all in his path to a crisp. The few remaining cut into the brickwork of the surrounding buildings, leaving Flare completely unharmed.

"Saur..." Bane practically wilted. Peter had a nagging feeling that the bulbasaur knew what was coming.

"Ha! You really shouldn't have chosen to battle me," Cory announced.

"Oh yeah? Bane use your vine whip," growled Peter.

"Use scratch!"

Flare nodded, his claws growing sharp and long in length. He slashed at the frail vines, taking particular joy in ripping them apart.

Bane barked at Cory's charmander baring his small and not so threatening teeth at the lizard.

"Bane concentrate," Peter snapped.

"Flare while they're distracted, use a smokescreen!"

Dark grey smoke poured from the charmander's mouth, quickly enveloping the alley and spreading out on to the streets.

Peter began to cough and he covered his mouth. He was not going to lose; he _couldn't_ lose especially to some girl who thought she had the right to stick her nose in other people's business.

From what the boy could make out, Bane was growling and began pawing at the smog.

_Don't do that you idiot, you'll give away your position!_ He felt like screaming, but the smoky tendrils were already creeping their way into his airways and he could not utter a word.

Cory, who was obviously more used to the smoke from prior battles, continued to order her charmander to attack. "Flare crouch down low and try to spot that bulbasaur then blast it with your ember!"

"B-Bane," Peter coughed finally able to speak, "don't let him find you! Keep changing position while using razor leaf! Don't screw this up!"

He couldn't make out much from the battle in front of him. All of a sudden the alley would light up with bursts of orange, then the zip of Bane's razor leaf as he unleashed it on the charmander, or what Peter hoped was the charmander.

Inside the battlefield was mayhem, Bane couldn't make out a thing. He shot razor leaves at anything he thought was moving. One of the attacks clattered against a metal bin and a few moments later he found himself stumbling into the same bin. The brush of Flare's fiery embers against his back, alerted him to the fire lizard's presence.

"Mander!" the charmander hissed.

Bane charged. He'd listened to his trainer for long enough and his way worked better. It would bring the vicious charmander down in seconds.

The charmander side stepped, but didn't see Bane's teeth as the bulbasaur nipped at his leg. Flare slashed at Bane's face, bringing blood gushing to the surface. He expected the bulbasaur to cry out in pain, what he did not expect was the wild look in Bane's eye.

Bane's teeth sunk in deeper. The charmander growled, flames licking at his throat. He'd had enough. The ember poured out of Flare's mouth, straight at Bane who was unable to do anything.

"Bane!" Peter cried. The smoke had cleared in time for the boy to witness his pokemon sinking to the ground with a charred back and his forehead slashed open.

Flare limped to his trainer, looking triumphant. Cory's own smile faltered, seeing the state of Bane, and the smile was replaced by a frown. "The lesson was hard, but hopefully you know now to respect your elders and be a bit kinder to others in future. Oh and you _better_ take your bulbasaur to the pokemon centre or I will personally beat you up."

The girl walked away, leaving a defeated bulbasaur and a crushed boy.

"Rahh!" Peter punched the wall in an angry rage. He sunk to his knees, fists shaking by his side.

-

He returned to the pokemon centre sometime later, Bane's pokeball clenched in his hand. The jumpy nurse from before had changed shifts and was replaced by a grumpy, tired looking one.

"What?" she asked as he walked up.

"I want you to heal my pokemon," Peter muttered.

"Fine. Whatever, hand it over here," she said, chewing on a piece of gum.

He did so silently, feeling tired from the day's events.

The nurse nodded it and handed the ball to a chansey that Peter swore was not there before. She then returned to filling her nails, completely ignoring the presence in front of her.

Peter took that as his cue to leave and trudged to the room he had asked for earlier, avoiding eye contact with anyone, especially black haired girls.

The room turned out to be quite small. It had a basic chest of drawers, an on suite bathroom with a broken shower and a bunk bed shoved to the side. Peter walked over, making sure to avoid the sick stain on the carpet, and dumped his bag by the foot of the bed.

He then noticed another bag in the room and from the looks of it; it hadn't been left behind by some careless trainer. He groaned. That meant he had to share a room with some weirdo.

-

The night was a cold one, which wasn't helped by the razor thin sheets the pokemon centre bed's had. He kept waking up through the night, but admittedly the first time was his roommate passing out on the floor after stumbling into the room, drunk. The next few times, he kept thinking of home and surprisingly Bane. Peter wondered how the little bulbasaur was doing, not that he cared.

It was finally morning. He washed (skipping a shower, as the room's was broken), dressed, and left before his roommate even woke up into the substantial hangover he was bound to have.

The main room of the pokemon centre was surprisingly busy for the early hours of morning and Peter had to queue to pick up Bane. The two in front of him seemed to be having an interesting conversation, so he listened in.

"Did you hear?" one began. He was tall with wild blonde hair and seemed unable to stand still, even for a second.

"What? You got dumped again?" the second, a brown haired girl, joked.

"Nah you idiot! The gym leader of this town like apparently had a massive fallout with some of the league officials and the like, so he's apparently on probation and we won't be able to get badges from him for like months!" the first said, looking pretty pleased with himself for remembering all the information.

"That's bang out of order!"

"Innit though!"

Peter scowled. This meant he would have to travel to Pewter to get his first gym badge, which meant he would have to travel through Viridian forest sooner than he thought. Ug. He hated enclosed spaces and Viridian forest was definitely dense.

The people in front of him grabbed their pokeballs, muttering things about how 'Spirit' looked much healthier than 'Windy' and walked off, leaving Peter at the front of the queue.

It was the jittery nurse again. She took one look at him and shoved the pokeball into his hands.

He muttered a half sincere thanks and walked out. Bane quickly popped out of his ball, looking cheerful considering his recent defeat.

"What do you want?" he asked.

"Saur."

"Yeah, cause that really helps." He sighed. "Look let's just head over to the pokemart, no doubt we need new supplies considering you ate all my stuff."

Bane seemed to become more cheerful by the news, if that was even possible. He bounded in the direction of the pokemart and Peter wondered how on earth he knew where he was going.

Five minutes and several bumpings into later, the two finally arrived at the mart. Peter caught his breath and pushed past the seemingly millions of people crowded into the small shop.

He grabbed a basket and began picking up essentials for their upcoming quest into Viridian forest. Every so often Bane would grab an item (usually a rare candy or something similar) and slip it into the basket.

"Bane that's enough!" Peter growled after finding the fifth rare candy hidden amongst the antidotes he had picked up. He shoved it roughly back on to the shelf and glared at his pokemon. "I barely have enough money as it is, if you hadn't lost that battle we might have had enough for a treat..."

It was like a cold wind had swept through the shop. Though everyone else carried on as normal, the whole building seemed to become deadly silent to Peter and Bane.

"Saur..." Bane looked ashamed, quickly losing his cheerful demur.

Peter pinched the bridge of his nose. "I didn't mean it like that. It wasn't your fault, it was that dam char-"

"Oooh! That bulbasaur is sooo cute!"

"What the hell do you want?" Peter asked, turning to the hoodie wearing girl who had interrupted him.

"That's not very nice. I just complemented you and your bulbasaur and now you insult me." The girl pouted.

"If you don't mind, me and my bulbasaur are going to leave you now," Peter said, grabbing Bane and putting him into the basket.

"Okey-dokey then!" The girl waved.

Peter pushed through the crowd of people, heading for the till. Bane was still unusually silent, but the boy figured it was more to do with the odd girl than anything else.

"My name's Sydney. What's yours?"

Peter turned to face the weird girl. "What the hell are you doing here? I left you back there!" he said, pointing to the trainer supplies section of the store.

"Uh-huh and now I'm over here!" Sydney replied happily, her short brown hair bobbing up and down with every overdramatic movement she made.

"Ug. Okay I'm going to say this once and only once. _Lea-ve me al-one_!" he said slowly.

"Leave me alone," the girl repeated. "Who's Me?" She cocked her head.

Peter took a deep breath and carried on walking to the till, he would not make a big scene in a public place. He would not make a big scene in a public place.

"Are you a pokemon trainer? I'm a pokemon trainer. I like to catch all the pokemans I see with my big shiny ball! I go '_go pokeball_' then I catch my pokemon, sometimes it doesn't work, but one a these days I'm gonna catch a dragonite!"

He would not make a big scene in a public place.

"Your hats all funny. It's not got a sticky-outtie bit like all the other pokemon trainers, it's all squidgy and soft and round and it's a weird colour too!"

The girl then made the biggest mistake of all. She took his hat. She took his favourite hat. That was the last straw.

"It's called a beanie you idiot! A B-E-A-N-I-E! And nobody takes _my_ beanie!" he yelled.

-

**The OC's in this chapter belongs to Eternity's Musician and ****Legendary Fairy****.**

**Once again, thank you to all who submitted OCs and thank you to those who reviewed last chapter.**

**- Snowy-Leopard**


End file.
